


Not Asleep

by Parakeet_Sip



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Solo, Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parakeet_Sip/pseuds/Parakeet_Sip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily freezes in place, trying to keep her breathing deep and even, so Hanna won’t realize she’s no longer asleep.  It would be so embarrassing, is her first thought.  And listening to Hanna masturbate is kind of hot, is her second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Asleep

Emily is sound asleep, in the middle of a _really_ nice dream about Alison when she wakes up to the sound of buzzing. It’s still dark as she opens her eyes, the street outside Hanna’s bedroom is still and quiet. The buzzing is muffled, and sounds like it’s coming from somewhere nearby.

Then Hanna gives a quiet whimper and Emily’s face turns a deep red as she puts the pieces together. Caleb’s been gone for almost three weeks now, and Hanna must be...taking matters into her own hands.

Emily freezes in place, trying to keep her breathing deep and even, so Hanna won’t realize she’s no longer asleep. It would be so embarrassing, is her first thought. And listening to Hanna masturbate is kind of hot, is her second.

Hanna’s breathing is a little ragged, she’s making sharp intakes of breath as she moves the vibrator inside of her. Emily quietly adjusts her position so that she can peek from beneath half closed eyelids at what’s going on. She sees that Hanna has one hand moving under the covers, the other holding a pillow against the side of her face to try and muffle the noise. It’s a losing game as she tries to stifle a moan, and the tone of the buzzing sounds like Hanna’s pulling the vibrator out a little, maybe using it to rub circles around her clit.

Emily decides Hanna’s way too engrossed in her own activities to notice, so she bites her lip, starts playing with her own stiffening nipples as she watches Hanna work herself closer and closer to the edge. She thinks about what it would be like to have Hanna working the vibrator into Emily’s own pussy. Then she revises the fantasy, thinks about what it would be like to wake Hanna up by buzzing her own lips against Hanna’s clit. Emily has been wet, and getting wetter by the moment, ever since she woke up - but the thought of going down on Hanna, while she listens to her best friend fucking herself, it sends a sharp wave of desire through her body that makes her own clit throb with need. 

Hanna’s bedsprings squeak as she starts bucking hard beneath the sheets, Emily can see her whole body tensing and watches her orgasm hit as Hanna tries to swallow an almost animal cry of pleasure. The buzzing noise stops, but Hanna works the toy in and out a few more times as she comes down. Then she slumps back against her pillows and tosses the vibrator in the drawer of her nightstand. She’s snoring within two minutes, which leaves Emily free to snake a hand past the waistband of her own pajamas, fingering herself frantically as she comes hard and fast, Hanna’s sexy noises still ringing in her ears. 

****

After the first time, Emily lies awake every night for the rest of the week, faking sleep in the hopes that Hanna might take advantage of the opportunity. She can’t believe she never realized it before, but Hanna masturbates herself to sleep almost every single night. Emily wonders if Hanna ever did it at sleepovers, all of their bodies right up against each other in sleeping bags on the floor. She gets accustomed to the different sounds that Hanna makes - the moans when she uses the vibrator, the mewling when she’s bringing herself off with her fingers, the almost feral grunting the one time she humped her pillow until she came.

Emily gets a little bolder, starts touching herself quietly in her own bed in time with whatever Hanna happens to be doing. She’s good at it, she gets used to feeling her own pussy clench around her fingers the moment Hanna gives herself over to the throes of her own orgasm.

She drifts off to sleep thinking that she should offer to help Mrs. Marin with the laundry this weekend. Her sheets keep getting soaked.

****

By the time the weekend comes, though, Ashley is off to New York on a business trip, leaving Emily and Hanna on their own. They watch movies for awhile, order pizza, and then Emily yawns like she’s unexpectedly tired and wants to head to bed a little early.

Emily goes into her deep breathing quickly after the lights go out, and sure enough, a few minutes later, she hears the rustling of bedsheets that means Hanna’s hands are on the move. Emily starts stroking herself lightly, then glances over at Hanna and freezes, as Hanna seems to be looking her way. Emily fakes a small snore, and soon she hears Hanna continue. Maybe it’s because her mom isn’t home, but Hanna seems even louder than usual. She’s panting and moaning a bit and making all kinds of noises in the back of her throat. It’s getting Emily so horny that she can’t resist moving her own hand between her thighs again, plunging two fingers inside herself and rocking back and forth as she peeks through her eyelids again and sees that Hanna’s eyes are still fixed on her bed, but she’s way too turned on to really care. Plus Hanna, with her hair splayed all over her pillow and the dim glow of the streetlights outside looks so much like Alison that Emily can’t hold in a small moan of her own. She thinks Hanna totally heard, but maybe not because Hanna’s thrashing around in her own bed, practically wailing as she comes. Emily brings herself off, bucking her clit against her hand, seconds later.

The silence stretches out, Emily acutely aware of the pounding of her own heart, the absence of Hanna’s usual sated snores.

“Em?” Hanna says finally. “You’re not asleep, are you?”

It’s a gentle question, given how confrontational Hanna can be. “Not really,” Emily admits. “Sorry.”

“Sorry for what?!” Hanna asks. “That was so fucking hot.”

Emily sits up in bed. “What?”

“You heard me,” Hanna smirks. “God, that was like, the best orgasm I’ve had since Caleb took off.”

Emily smiles shyly. “Glad I could help, I guess.”

“Were you just listening?” Hanna asks. “Or watching, too?”

“Both,” Emily says. “I couldn’t help it.”

“Was this the first time?” Hanna asks, her voice throaty with urgency.

“No,” Emily whispers.

“Mmmmm,” Hanna says as she arches her back. Emily can’t tear her eyes away from the way Hanna’s silk pajama top pulls tight against her breasts. “I’m getting wet all over again, now.”

“Me, too,” Emily agrees.

Hanna throws the covers off of herself, runs a hand up her bare thigh. “What are we going to do about it?” she asks, her voice thick with desire.

Emily places her own hand down the front of her pajama pants instead of answering. Hanna’s eyes are wide with lust.

Hanna pulls her silky underwear off, tosses it to the foot of her bed, exposing her slit to Emily’s gaze. It’s already dripping with arousal. 

Emily groans and takes off her pajama bottoms as well. She runs a quick hand over her hardening nipples, earning a low moan from Hanna. 

Hanna unbuttons her own pajama top, squeezes her breasts lightly. Emily feels her mouth water at the sight.

“God,” Hanna says, her voice shaky. 

“I know,” Emily assures her.

Hanna slips a finger into her folds and watches, transfixed as Emily mirrors the movement on herself. 

“I’m so fucking wet,” Hanna tells her, adding two more fingers and slowly starting to thrust against them.

“My sheets are like, ruined,” Emily tells her, matching Hanna again as she slides two more fingers in. “I’ve been so horny listening to you.”

Hanna’s riding her own hand harder, spurred on by Emily’s words. Emily copies her movements as she keeps talking.

“I woke up to the sound of that vibrator, and I kept thinking about you fucking yourself with a sex toy while I was right here. I had my hand down my pants the second you were asleep.”

Hanna groans and feels herself close to the edge for the second time that night, as she listens to Emily, watches her fingers dip in and out of her pussy in time with Hanna’s own.

Hanna spreads her legs wide, making sure Emily has a good view as she brings her other hand down to stroke her clit. Watching Emily touch herself, having Emily watch her, is making Hanna a hundred times more turned on than she’s ever been before. She’s making small circles around her clit until she just can’t take it anymore and starts flicking her fingers down against the sensitive nub.

“ _Fuuuuuuuck_ ” Hanna cries as she starts to come, watching Emily start to convulse at the same moment. She keeps riding her hand for another two minutes, stretching her orgasm out as long as she can, making Emily almost cry because it never stops feeling amazing.

“That was better than most of the actual sex I’ve had in my life,” Hanna mutters, feeling boneless and content.

Emily grins as she feels her eyes flutter shut. “Same time tomorrow,” she promises.


End file.
